M-NUva vs. Deathwalker13000
M-Nuva starts off by calling Deathwalker a spineless fool that all he can do is talk and brag about how good he is at everything and throws a punch to his neck with intense force. Saber-X's eyes widen. "Wait...no...stop! What are you doing? That's my ally!" -Deathwalker phazes the molecules in his body so tightly that M-NUva's punch bounces off harmlessly from his neck. Analyzing M-NUva, Deathwalker counters with the same exact move with the same amount of force.- (*Sighs*) Very well...I would like to see the outcome of this battle... My page Contact Contribs 23:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) -M-NUva dodges with the speed gained from many years of martial arts and retaliates by punching a pressure point in the arm Deathwalkers attacked with, immobilizing it. 23:54, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I bet Deathwalker's trying to think of a way to get himself out of this....heh heh... My page Contact Contribs 00:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) -Deathwalker uses telekinesis to remobilize the pressure point in his arm. He then watches M-NUva, waiting for him to move the slightest inch...- -M-NUva picks up a 30 pound rock off the ground and accuratley hurles it at deathwalker's head with all his strength. -The Rock stops before it moves five feet and shatters. Deathwalker invades Mitchell's mind with an unknown force- -M-NUva decides to wait patiently for deathwalkers move. He has all the time in the world. -M-NUva has two turns to attempt to block the psychic attack. M-NUva begins to hallucinate- -M-NUva meditates and focuses all his energy towards getting deathwalker out of his mind and succeeds in getting control of his mind. "...fool. I am not grasping your mind. I am attacking it." - M-NUva has one turn to retaliate before suffering under the mental attack. M-NUva begins to lose focus- -Deathwalker obviously does not understand what meditation is and so M-NUva decides to walk straight up to deathwalker and kick his legs out from underneath him and has causing him to fall on the ground. -M-NUva failed to shut out the attack on his mind. The force overwhelms him and he collapses, dazed, seeing only black. He then gets up, and finally opens his eyes, and sees...himself.- -M-NUva realizes that he is seeing and illusion and decides to flick the other M-NUva and see what will happen. -M-NUva feels like he's just been flicked in the forehead- -Realizing that what ever he does to the clone happens back to him M-NUva just waits and sees what will happen next. -The clone attacks M-NUva with a kick aimed at his face- -M-NUva Dodges the kick to his face and waits for the next attack. -The clone stands back and waits for M-NUva to move, while Deathwalker's voice echoes: "...even if you don't try to damage your clone, I can do so myself... but I won't. I need you... alive... for just long enough..." -M-NUva yells "where does deathwalker hide?!" I smell a coward..... My page Contact Contribs 18:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) "... M-NUva...you are too simple-minded. I am here... all around you..." -the ground begins to pulsate- -M-NUva calls upon the power of the wind to lift himself off of the ground and wait for deathwalkers response. -the air begins to ripple and distort. The ground below him begins to sink into a pit- "your mind is an...interesting place, despite it's simplicity." -M-NUva says "Good fight deathwalker. I choose to live. you win. but i don't mind. till next time we meet, Good luck." M-NUva leaves. -That was rather uneventful... sigh, oh well. Groxiuos 13:58, October 5, 2009 (UTC) "...so be it." Arbiter 00:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 I expected more combat than this... My page Contact Contribs 01:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) -mutters- "......I must have fought to hard... I need to battle easier, if I am to......never mind that. It matters not now..."